


What other choice

by bioplast_hero



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ambiguous Relationships, Awkward Boners, Cuddles, Excising Quotation Marks, Gender-neutral pronouns for Pidge, Hesitant Shiro (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Lol nevermind I put the quote marks back, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nurturing Keith (Voltron), Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Season/Series 01, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Touch-Starved Shiro (Voltron), Trans Keith (Voltron), Unquote, Vulnerable Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 00:37:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18000467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bioplast_hero/pseuds/bioplast_hero
Summary: Soulmates are marked with each other’s soul words the first time they touch. At the outset, Shiro made clear that he only wanted Keith’s friendship. Shiro returns from Galran captivity touch-starved and disoriented, feeling a new yearning for Keith. Keith is devoted to Shiro as he has always been, glad he can be the support Shiro needs this time. He gives it unquestioningly, without facing what he furtively hopes it might mean.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nihonlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihonlove/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rewrite the Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16256273) by [nihonlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihonlove/pseuds/nihonlove). 
  * Inspired by [Morning Glories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17373590) by [nihonlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihonlove/pseuds/nihonlove). 



> I was so inspired by nihonlove's take on a Shiro/Keith pre-Kerberos soulmate dynamic in Rewrite the Stars, and the touch-starved Shiro moments in their sequel work Morning Glories. **I recommend reading both of those first** , since I'm not going to re-seed that same ground. This gift work (one of my first!) picks up right where the latter of these works leaves off, my self-indulgent take on what might happen if these guys took this moment to let each other get close. 
> 
> Basically, just some deliciously soft Sheith. They deserve it. 
> 
> Also, I've been told I'm breaking a few hearts with my current big disaster fic, [The Artifact](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17574011/chapters/41419403), and so I'm posting this today to try and make amends for all the terrible things I've been putting these two through. Please forgive me? ^_^

+

 

That first night in the Castle of Lions, Coran showed each of them to their cabins.

Keith walked into his and took off his jacket, laying it on the chair. He set his blade on the table by the head of the bed. It was everything he owned, aside from the clothes on his back. The room was larger than his whole house had been back in the desert.

He walked back out into the hall and approached the control pad at the door to Shiro’s cabin. Shiro answered moments later.

"I- just didn’t feel like being alone right now."

Shiro smiled as though the words felt like his, too. He waved Keith inside.

"I know what you mean. And these rooms are enormous! Like they’re meant for royalty."

"I guess they probably were, Keith wondered quietly."

"I guess so."

"I can’t believe that I’m in space, Shiro. On the other side of the galaxy! Farther than I ever imagined possible."

Shiro smiled at him, his open wonder. It really should fill him with awe. Shiro asked himself quietly how he got to be so jaded, wondered if he would ever piece together what had happened to him.

"It’s really incredible," Shiro finally replied.

"Just so- so unbelievable! I dreamed of space, the ships and the missions and the things we might see and learn on the edges of our solar system! And- and maybe neighboring systems."

Keith was talking fast, pacing a little bit. Shiro wanted to let him work it out of his system. He sat on the edge of the bed, just watching and listening.

"I know you had those dreams, too- hell, you were out there making them happen! I was so, so proud just to know you, to be connected to the things you were doing. Dreaming of how I could see it for myself one day. But, well, it sure as hell never looked anything like all this."

Keith had stopped pacing just within reach, looking at his feet. Shiro reached for his hand.

"It’s not what I pictured, either. It’s so much more. And honestly, I think I love seeing it through your eyes."

Keith looked at him, eyes a bit wide.

"It’s like it… it brings me back to myself, I think. Like I’d forgotten how to feel. Whatever happened to me out here, I feel like I’m learning how to be a person again. And you’re helping me."

Keith sat down next to him then, holding Shiro’s hand in his lap.

"I’ll always be here for you. I hope you know that."

"I do," Shiro sighed gratefully. He slid his mech arm around Keith’s back, leaning into him until their temples rested together. They stayed there a long time, unmoving.

"Do you want me to stay?"

Keith’s voice sounded so small. Shiro’s throat constricted.

"I do, if you’d be okay with that."

"Yes," Keith said. Then he looked down at himself like he was looking for something.

"Huh. I definitely didn’t bring anything to sleep in."

Shiro’s mind flew immediately to Keith’s mostly naked body hovering near his as he washed him in the shower. The thought of Keith mostly naked, pressed into him through the night.

Shiro cleared his throat.

"Hm, well, Coran said there are some things in the drawers."

Keith stood and walked to the low console off to the side of the room, opening the drawer with the push of a pad. There were some more of those thick tactical suits like the ones they wore beneath their new paladin gear. There were also some smaller pieces in black and dark gray, the fabric thin and stretchy and soft. They were most likely also meant for training scenarios, but they would serve well as pajamas.

He tossed Shiro a black top and gray shorts. They looked small, but the stretch was fantastic and he didn’t doubt they would fit. Shiro liked the way it felt sliding between his fingers.

"I’m going to go check my room. I’ll be right back."

Padding softly next door, Keith walked straight to the matching console in his cabin. He found similar items in his drawer, the same soft fabrics, only this time in black and dark red like they were made just for him.

He stepped out of his usual clothes, sliding the soft black shorts up over his hips, where they seemed to rest like a second skin. He felt self-conscious for a moment, wearing bottoms that so clearly showed the shape of his body. But Shiro knew about all of that. He had nothing to hide, really, where Shiro was concerned.

The short-sleeved red shirt hugged him just as closely, leaving nothing to the imagination. He suddenly couldn’t wait to see Shiro in his new clothes.

Keith carried his day clothes back with him so he could get dressed there in the morning. He didn’t really want to run into the rest of the guys in the hall in what felt so much like underwear.

Letting himself in, Keith could hear Shiro in the washroom. He set his things down and went to sit on the bed.

When Shiro walked out, Keith was glad he was sitting down. Yes, he’d seen Shiro naked, had touched him almost everywhere, trying in vain to wash away some of the pain and anxiety he saw in him. He’d seen Shiro’s body respond to his touch.

This felt different. Shiro’s hard, muscled body positively rippled the soft black fabric of the shirt, the sleeves barely capping the very tops of his massive arms. The gray shorts hugged his sculpted thighs and cradled the bulge of his mostly-hard cock. Shiro looked mythical, like a god in the flesh. Well, he always did. But this god was about to lie down beside him.

Shiro had stopped across the room, blushing furiously as his eyes met Keith’s. He looked so uncertain, like he thought Keith might scamper off if he got too close.

"Come over here," Keith said, scooting back on to bed towards the pillows.

Shiro nodded with the hint of a smile. He seemed reassured, climbing quickly into the bed and settling in against the headboard by Keith’s side.

Without a word, Keith slid down into the bed, facing him. As Shiro shifted down to follow his lead, Keith pressed a hand to his shoulder to turn him and pulled in close, tucking his waist and thighs around Shiro’s hips, their bodies curving to meet. It didn’t matter that he was so much smaller, he just wanted to touch Shiro, to hold him just right, just like he needed. As he nestled his cheek against Shiro’s mid back, he heard him make a small, surprised sound like a moan.

Keith trailed his hand over Shiro’s back slowly, feeling Shiro shudder in response. He kept touching him as Shiro’s body began to relax.

"Thank you," Shiro breathed. Keith hugged him in reply.

He continued to touch him softly until they both fell asleep.

 

+

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments give me life. ^_^ Please and thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

+

 

Shiro woke up slowly, feeling his surroundings solidify in his mind. The bed was warm and soft. He knew he was in the Castle of Lions, impossibly far from home, but safe and in good company. He knew he’d fallen asleep in Keith’s arms, the warmth of his touch sinking into his very soul.

He sighed contentedly, turning very softly, hoping to find Keith’s eyes or find him still sleeping there beside him. But he was alone.

Keith’s things were gone. He’d already dressed and left.

Shiro didn’t know what time it was, not really. He wasn’t used to their Altean timepieces yet, the characters on them strange and unhelpful. It might be late morning already, judging from how soundly he’d slept.

He got up and dressed again in the clothes Keith had gotten for him, still not knowing whose they were. He felt the fabric of the vest with his fingertips, clean and tidy but also well-worn, mended at least twice.

He supposed they must have belonged to Keith’s dad, once. He turned the thought over in his might as he put himself together, feeling stunned and grateful that Keith might share something of his dad’s with him.

It never took long for Shiro to get his bearings on a ship. He’d trained for this, lived for this. He found his way to the lounge looking for the team, already hearing their voices chatting and silverware clanking.

They all look at him as he walked in, seemingly finishing their meals.

"I- sorry I’m late," he said sheepishly.

It wasn’t necessary. They were all smiling at him. Pidge spoke up first.

"We kind of decided you needed the sleep. But we saved you some," Pidge gestured at a bowl already set out between Pidge and Keith. There was an empty place on the bench there like it was reserved for him. Where he belonged.

"How did you sleep?" Keith asked, his voice friendly and even as Shiro approached his seat. The intimacy between them was uncertain and new, and Shiro found himself marveling at how Keith could acknowledge it without acknowledging it. 

"I haven’t slept that well in years."

Keith’s smile has effortless, uncomplicated and kind. That smile had been a rare sight, and yet he thought he might just get used to it. Shiro’s heart felt full, imagining that it could be so simple, so easy between them. He realized in a way it always had been.

 

+

 

After a rough day of training, the team was finally starting to come together. Lance and Keith were undoubtedly grating on each others’ nerves from continued close contact, but even those two had formed a bit of a truce after the food fight.

They all walked back to their cabins together, Shiro and Keith trailing a bit behind the rest of the team. As soon as everyone else vanished through their own doors, Keith followed Shiro into his room.

Their tactical suits clung to them, heavy with sweat, as they stood side-by-side peeling their armor away, wiping down the various pieces and stashing them neatly with a kind of military precision. Shiro wondered if Keith had always been inclined towards those kinds of habits, or if the Garrison had instilled them. Or if he himself had, without realizing it. Probably a combination of all of three.

"Do you mind if I shower here?" Keith asked.

"No, of course not."

Keith nodded and headed for the washroom, starting the water. Shiro sat down in a chair, listening to the water run in the other room. After a minute, the sound changed subtly. He imagined the water cascading over Keith’s body and falling in waves onto the composite floor.

Everything was changing between them, in only a couple of days’ time. It seemed inevitable, and he didn’t want to stop it even if he thought he could. He sat there marveling, breathing slowly until he heard the tap shut off.

Keith peeked around the corner, a towel around his hips.

"Did you want me to leave it running for you?"

"I’ll get it," Shiro exhaled. He stood a bit stiffly and walked over, passing very close to Keith’s bare back as he stepped past him into the small washroom where steam still hung in the air. He turned on the tap. Keith seemed to hesitate and then retreated. Shiro wondered what that meant as he peeled the bodysuit away, stepping into the water.

His new bruises and scrapes stung in the hot water, but the heat mostly felt good falling over his spent, sore body.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Keith dropping some clothes he’d gathered up into the sonic garment processor Coran had showed them that morning. He snagged Shiro’s suit from the floor, too, and threw it in as Shiro lathered soap over his muscled chest, washing away hours of sweat.

Keith was wearing those soft undergarments again. He slipped out of view and Shiro closed his eyes, letting the water rush over him.

Being close was somehow so natural and yet so strange. They hadn’t talked at all about what it meant, what they wanted it to mean. Shiro felt reluctant to ask, content for the moment to hope.

Drying off, Shiro found his sleep clothes piled neatly by the sink. Keith’s attentiveness was so peculiar, his support manifesting in all of these interesting ways. Most were quite ordinary, like saving him a seat in the center of the group when he could have easily sat at the end. Then there were the extraordinary things, like washing him that first day, brave and caring, and exactly what Shiro needed when he would have never known he could ask.

In three days, Shiro could have counted dozens of gestures like these, most of them small. It reminded him of Adam a bit, honestly, thinking of those little things that he somehow never came to expect even after living for years in each other’s orbits. But in Keith’s way, the gestures came with a certain understanding of him and what he might be going through; they held none of the cloying protectiveness that had grated with Adam in those last years.

Leaving his clothes set out in the privacy of the bathroom, Shiro could change in peace without questioning the thin veil of modesty that wafted between them, hovering somewhere between friendship and something more. It would have flustered him to decide how to handle that, which he realized Keith probably knew.

Walking into the bedroom, Shiro’s eyes traced Keith’s body where he was stretched out on the bed, his gaze seemingly staring off into space. This time he was determined not to freeze in the doorway like a nervous wreck. He was so glad to have Keith here, and he wanted to show it.

He crawled onto the bed, stretching out by Keith’s side very close but not quite touching. He looked at Keith softly, touching his shoulder where he knew the soulmark was.

"My turn to hold you tonight."

"We don’t have to take turns."

"Well, I want to," Shiro said. A blush tickled Keith’s cheeks.

"Alright."

They pulled down the covers and crawled inside, Keith’s body curving into his lap so perfectly he thought he might give himself away again. He still couldn’t believe how he’d moaned aloud the night before, but he didn’t have it in his heart to regret it, not really. Keith had taken his breath away.

It was then that he realized he was going to give himself away in other ways. He could feel himself hardening against the curve of Keith’s ass.

He breathed slowly, trying to think of anything else, but it was no use. He froze momentarily, not sure what to do.

"Shiro, it’s okay," Keith said evenly, stroking Shiro’s hand.

"Um. Okay." He couldn't help being mortified.

"I can feel you freaking out, but- don’t, okay? You don’t have to hide from me. It’s perfectly natural."

"I- I know, I just don’t want to make you uncomfortable. I guess I wasn’t thinking when I suggested..."

"I am comfortable." Keith pressed his shoulders back into Shiro’s chest. "Very comfortable."

Shiro squeezed him in response, but stayed unnaturally still. Keith could surely tell he was unconvinced.

"Come on, turn around and let me hold you again tonight. It’s important that you get some sleep. It’s been a long day."

Shiro nuzzled closer into Keith’s back, breathing in the smell of his damp hair.

"If it’s okay with you, I’d like to stay like this."

"It’s okay with me."

"Okay."

Shiro sighed, holding Keith close, his body relaxing as Keith let him know that nothing was wrong, that he was safe to feel however he felt. Eventually his erection subsided, their breathing synchronizing for long moments before diverging again. Long before sleep claimed him, Shiro was falling into the sweetest dream.

 

+

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love comments, please take the time if you have any impressions you want to share!


	3. Chapter 3

+

 

Another day flying and fighting as Voltron behind them, the paladins returned their lions to their hangers and choked down another food goo meal.

For Shiro, fighting Myzaxs again had unearthed some difficult memories of his time as the Champion. It eased his mind somewhat to start remembering where he’d been and what he’d done. Glad that he wasn’t a complete monster, though the flashes he now remembered tasted bitter and turned his stomach.

As Allura and Coran left to finish preparing to fly the Castle of Lions away from Arus, Shiro took some time to go and find Pidge, explaining what he now remembered happening with their brother. He was glad he could offer Pidge some peace of mind, too.

They finally connected about Pidge’s identity change, too. Shiro was more glad then ever that he’d managed to introduce Pidge and Keith years ago. Keith had been through all of that before, and no doubt helped Pidge imagine the life they wanted. The he/him pronouns had been a trial, closer than she/her had ever felt, but given the opportunity Pidge found they/them seemed to fit just right.

"Well, it’s settled then," Shiro told them. "I’m sure you’ll have all of us behind you."

"Thanks, Shiro," Pidge's smile glittered. Shiro’s heart hurt thinking of Sam and Matt, hoping against hope that they’d get the chance to see Pidge coming into their own.

Shiro went to the bridge next to find Allura and Coran. He’d had something on his mind, turning over what he felt needed to be said.

The rest of the team knew about the soulmarks Keith and Shiro shared, their special history. Regardless of what they were now becoming, that was something Shiro felt responsible for telling the Alteans, just like he had his superiors at the Garrison.

"How’s everything going up here?" Shiro asked brightly, hoping to ease into the conversation.

"Shiro!" Coran sing-songed his name. "Oh, you know, it’s a bit of a flam-vox, if I’m honest. But like my pop-pop Wimbledon always used to say, with a little hippzah, we’ll be yargo as a grogo in no time—if you know what I mean."

Shiro naturally had no idea what Coran might mean. Allura blushed, taking pity on him.

"We’re making good progress," she explained. "Just a few more repairs. We have what we need, it just takes a bit of time. We’ll be up and running by morning."

"Good," Shiro replied. "Do you two have a moment? I’d like to talk to you both about something."

"What is it, Shiro?" Allura sounded concerned. Coran twitched his mustache.

"I know we’re all still getting to know one another, and being open and honest is an important part of building trust. I realized that as the leader of Voltron, you need to know about the nature of my relationship with Keith."

"Relationship?" Allura hesitated, blushing a bit.

"With the sullen one?" Coran chimed in, seemingly unaware that it might be taken as an insult. Shiro bit the inside of his lip.

Allura stepped forward. "What Coran means to say, I think, is that we weren’t aware of this at all. What… kind of relationship?"

In reply, Shiro pulled off his glove, showing the words burned into his skin.

_As many times as it takes._

Allura’s eyes lit up at that, sparkling with wonder.

"Oh! You have a soulmark! How impossibly enchanting, my word. You- you are soulmates, then?"

"Yes, Keith is my soulmate."

Coran pulled at his mustache. "And when did you consummate this bond?"

Shiro’s pulse rioted, his stomach falling through the floor. Just when he thought he was getting immune to being mortified by Coran, well, he had a way of outdoing himself.

"I- we- it’s-"

"I’m sorry Shiro," Allura rescued him, looking equally mortified. "We might not be familiar with your soulmark customs on Earth. How long have you known that you were soulbound?"

Shiro finally felt like he could breathe.

"Well, we learned years ago, when he was still a student in school and I was an officer. I was lending him a hand with getting into the Garrison, offering to be a tutor and his friend, and- well- it caught us both by surprise. I was in a serious relationship."

"Oh, I see."

"Soulmates are sometimes platonic, on Earth. We were clearly destined to be important to each other, but we decided we wouldn’t let the soulmark plot our course for us. We became very good friends, pulling each other through some very difficult times. Then when I was captured by the Galra and presumed dead, Keith never gave up looking for me. When I crashed on Earth, he’s the one who saved me. He sensed the blue lion in the desert, set us all off on this quest."

Allura and Coran were looking at him expectantly.

"I guess what I’m trying to say is that this isn’t the end of the story. It’s just the beginning. Keith means the world to me, and I to him. We’re friends now but it is more than that, or becoming something more. I just thought you deserved to know, what with the fate of the universe resting in our hands."

Allura smiled. "Thank you, Shiro. You have a good heart, and you are a born leader. I have no doubt you two will be able to handle this, and balance your responsibilities to the entire team."

Shiro smiled. He was about to leave, but then pulled up short.

"Princess Allura, Coran. Can you… keep this conversation private, between us for now? Pidge, Hunk and Lance do know we are soulmates. They spent time with us together the year before I left for Kerberos, they know what how it stands, at least most of it. But, well, Keith and I haven’t even decided what’s next for us, and I wouldn’t want anyone to say something to him before he and I figure that out."

Coran grinned widely behind his mustache. "Your secret is safe with us, Shiro! Mim’s the word!"

Shiro forced a smile, cringing internally. He hoped to hell this had been a good idea.

 

+

 

Keith wasn’t used to getting back to their rooms ahead of Shiro. He went to his own room, practically untouched since the day he’d arrived. He sat on the edge of the bed, realizing he’d never slept there. Even the thought of it felt lonely.

He paced a bit more, listening for anyone moving in the hall. Eventually he thought he heard something. He hurried to the door and pressed the console, peeking out.

Hunk was just walking by, carrying a plate of something that looked suspiciously like blackberry pie.

"Oh hey!"

"Uh. Hey," Keith replied. He tried to hide his disappointment, but he was afraid that it showed.

"Waiting for Shiro?"

Keith eyed Hunk a bit suspiciously.

"I- guess so."

"Sorry, was I not supposed to ask about that? I was afraid of that. I don’t really know if you two are still in the quiet phase."

"The quiet phase?"

"You know, like when you’re, like, dating, but it feels too soon to say that you’re dating, so you’re being all quiet and awkward about it, hoping no one notices."

Keith’s mouth hung open a little bit.

"Except, like, everyone notices. But it’s okay! Just say the word- quiet phase."

"Hunk. I- we- it’s not how it looks."

"Uh-kay," Hunk drawled sarcastically. "Have it your way, man, but we all know you haven’t slept in your room once since we got here."

"What? How do you know that?"

"It’s kinda hard to miss."

Keith sighed. "I didn’t know it was so obvious."

"But don’t be upset, okay? I’m happy for you! I think we all are. You deserve each other. I’m kinda impressed you two held out this long, rules be damned."

"It’s just… I don’t know, Hunk. I’m honestly a little confused."

"About Shiro?"

"Yeah, about Shiro. There is something starting between us, since we got him out of quarantine. But I honestly don’t know what that something is?"

"You wanna talk about it?"

Keith squirmed. He did and he didn't. "I thought it was just… comfort. I felt like he needed someone he could be close to. I wanted to be there for him."

"Okay. And?"

"Well, that’s just it. I don’t know! We… haven’t, like, kissed or anything."

"Do you want to kiss him?"

Keith felt his chest tighten immediately in response.

"Yes. Of course I do."

Hunk just looked at him quietly. 

"You know I’ve had feelings for Shiro, since... before. I never wanted to put him in that position. Now I feel like he wants me close, but I don’t know what it means. I definitely don't want to, I dunno, take advantage of that. I would stay just like this always, if that’s what he wanted. You know?"

Hunk sniffled a little bit.

"God, Keith, you two just… hit me right in the feels. Alright? There, I said it. You’re, like, just right for each other. You’re so lucky you have each other. We don’t all have that."

Hunk looked sad.

"Oh. Hunk, I’m- I’m really sorry. God, I’m being so selfish."

"No! Keith, no. I’m glad you told me. I want you to tell me things. But, you know, you should really tell _him_."

"I know. I’m afraid of that part."

"Okay, but, like… it’s Shiro. He’s your soulmate."

"But…"

"But?"

"We decided from the beginning that didn’t mean we were going to be partners in that way. That we were free to make our own choices."

"And… you are. Of course. But, Keith? What other choice would you make, when you could have each other?"

Keith looked up at him with knowing eyes.

"Simple as that, huh?" Keith smirked.

"Simple as that," Hunk replied.

Keith glanced down the hall, wondering if he could say what he needed to say, if Shiro appeared right now.

Hunk scratched at his head. "Well, hey man, I’m gonna go back to my room and eat some of this arusianberry pie I just made. There’s more in the kitchen if you want some. I think it’ll be great for breakfast!"

"I can’t wait," Keith said.

Hunk smirked and patted Keith’s shoulder before walking away.

Keith stood there a second in the hall. He was just about to go back to his room alone when he heard footsteps. He looked up and saw Shiro’s eyes. 

 

+

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if my Coran dialog is terrible. Consider it a placeholder until I come up with something more clever or actually figure out how to write his character properly. 
> 
> Thanks for your comments!


End file.
